


You're My Yellow

by mystic_writings



Series: Julie and The Phantoms One Shots [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, tik tok is literally the only reason this fic exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_writings/pseuds/mystic_writings
Summary: Luke's best friend, Y/n, has accidentally become addicted to Tik Tok. While scrolling through the app one night, she realises how she truly felt for her best friend. Alex and Willie are more than happy to help her plan out her confession, until Luke unexpectedly confronts her about her beaviour.
Relationships: Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader
Series: Julie and The Phantoms One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203053
Kudos: 4





	You're My Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm comin' at y'all with an alive!fic this time! I've linked the Tik Tok that I based this off of in the fic, and the song I used in the fic was Yellow by Coldplay (this time it's not in a sad context either so that's a good thing)

It wasn’t uncommon for you to spend your time scrolling through Tik Tok, often staying up until 2 am watching the somehow addicting 15-second videos. In fact, it was because of the cursed app that you slept in and missed your first two classes.

You rushed to your locker, desperate to grab your books and make it to your third period before the warning bell rang. As you reached your locker, you came face to face with Luke Patterson, your long time best friend and personal pain in the ass.

“And where were you, Y/n?”

You rolled your eyes as you started opening the lock. “I was sleeping,”

“Did you spend all night on Tiktok again?” You could tell he wore a teasing smirk on his lips just by the way he talked, you didn’t even have to look at him.

“Of course I did, you know that. I sent you a few as well.”

“You shouldn’t spend all that time on Tiktok, N/n,” Luke chided playfully. “It’s bad for you.”

“It’s an app, how is it bad for me?” You looked up at Luke as you shut your locker door, watching as he opened his mouth but was interrupted by the warning bell for class. “C’mon, Luke. I don’t wanna be late for another class.”

Laughing, the brunette boy wrapped his arm around your shoulder and dragged you to your shared class, telling you about his night and things that you missed out on.

* * *

After all of your classes and an excruciating amount of homework, (especially since you had to do what you missed in your first two periods) you decided to give yourself a break.

You flopped down on your bed and opened your phone, heading straight for the one app that seemed to be taking control of your life recently, although you didn’t mind. After scrolling through a few videos, you checked the time and it was no longer 9:30 pm as you previously thought, but 1:15 am. _‘Just a couple more,’_ You told yourself. _‘Just a few, then I’ll go to bed.’_

Of course, you knew you were lying to yourself, you were just hoping you wouldn’t have a repeat of yesterday, but it was inevitable. You found yourself laughing at a video and sending it to Luke, who was definitely already asleep, and then scrolling. At first, it was just a blue screen and you were tempted to scroll past, but the words that popped up on the small screen along with the somber song caught your attention. [(this tiktok)](https://www.tiktok.com/@ruby.carverr/video/6868115549335981318?_d=secCgYIASAHKAESMgowEILjHoRLlz1e1E9CziNcdfQ91GkA%2By%2FFuWaFTSv8nOmgAjuoEKirZMPJbI%2FwFg6uGgA%3D&language=en&preview_pb=0&sec_user_id=MS4wLjABAAAAqQWfmlAtGuDjy4YrYTK6y4bSfv0ehSDiBNgVSPLL2GlWyrJ9HGCviYYRExD4Fs_m&share_item_id=6868115549335981318&share_link_id=823ECB42-FFBA-4557-863B-D286C7D81635&timestamp=1612329084&tt_from=copy&u_code=d6794h01lh6d3d&user_id=6691011494857950214&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=ios&utm_source=copy&source=h5_m)

One by one the two worded sentences filled the screen and you found yourself agreeing with each one absentmindedly. _‘He’s funny, he’s cute, he’s sweet, he’s thoughtful, he’s respectful, he’s caring, he’s gorgeous’_

Within seconds, all of the words were wiped from the screen and replaced with _‘he’s perfect'_ and you found yourself agreeing. That is, until another piece of text came up and you read it.

_**‘I didn’t say a name, but he popped into your head, didn’t he :/’** _

Your eyes went wide in shock when you realised what your brain was telling you. Immediately you closed your phone and put it on your chest, terrified. There was a moment, just a fraction of a second, when you were watching the video and your heart fluttered. Luke came to mind again, and you felt it again.

In a fit of denial, you opened your phone again and went to your messages, praying that Alex was awake texting Willie again so you could talk with him about your new situation and hopefully get a little closure.

_‘you awake?’_

Within seconds, the three moving dots popped up and Alex’s response came.

_‘what’s up?’_

_‘i think i like luke’_

_‘congrats! you’re the last person on earth to find out’_

_‘what does that mean?’_

_‘literally any time someone looks at you you’re either with, talking about, or looking at luke. it’s not that hard to figure out, especially with the heart eyes you give each other’_

You sighed and thought back to any time before now, before you realised how you really felt, and came to the conclusion that Alex, as per usual, was right.

_‘okay, but what do i do about it?’_

_‘tell him’_

_‘are you crazy? he probably doesn’t even like me the same way, you know’_

_‘oh believe me, he does’_

_‘okay, fine, say he did like me back. how would i tell him?’_

_‘use your words’_

_‘oh haha’_

You, Alex, and eventually Willie were in a group chat talking about how you felt and how you would tell Luke, if you ever got the confidence to say it out loud.

* * *

Within the following days, all you talked about with Alex and Willie was your situation. And in the process, accidentally began pushing Luke away in case he overheard you three or found out before he was meant to find out. But that wasn’t the only reason, either. He was the only thing on your mind now, and you were terrified you were going to slip up and ruin everything, or overanalyze something he said or did and send yourself spiraling.

So, you did what someone in your position would do. You wrote. You wrote song lyrics like your life depended on it, and right now it felt like it did. You replaced the hours you spent scrolling through the app that dragged you into this mess with pouring over your songbook, replacing words that felt wrong, writing and rewriting songs. By now you had three new songs, which is the most you’ve ever written in less than a week since the time you believed you had a crush on that senior when you were in 9th grade. Your tattered old songbook, covered in stickers and doodles with old, ink-stained papers shoved messily between the covers never left your sights except for when you went to school, and almost every spare minute you had, your nose was buried in it and a pen was scratching furiously against the lined paper.

Willie and Alex were helping to distract you by getting the perfect plan together, telling you about things they considered, and asking for your advice on it. There was an upcoming pep rally that Julie’s band was performing at, and they asked if you could perform as well, and the principal had no objections, so that’s what you were doing.

Normally, you would be too shy to play, but if that’s what it took for you to get up the courage to confess, then you would do it. You even already had a song chosen - you had it picked since the couple told you about the pep rally. It wasn’t one of your new songs, no. It was written after your first breakup after Luke helped you through it and put you back together. You thought the song was written about your ex, but when you looked back, you knew, deep down, it was about Luke. It always was about Luke, really.

Every love song you wrote was about him, even if you couldn’t see it yourself at the time. It was funny, how the signs jump out at you when you see clearly. You could almost laugh. You would, if you weren’t so worried about your best friend rejecting you and ruining an almost 10-year-long friendship. But Willie and Alex assured you that it wouldn’t happen.

Speaking of your friend, you could feel his eyes on your back as you walked with Alex to your trigonometry class. “I feel bad for ignoring him, Alex.”

“I don’t know how to help you there, Y/n.” Alex shrugged, pulling a sympathetic look. “I know you don’t want to accidentally tell him anything, but he’s been moping around like a kicked puppy and complaining about it to me and Reggie constantly.”

“Really? A kicked puppy?”

“Yep. He’s even made this face a few times.” Alex’s face twisted into an exaggerated sad face, widening his eyes to make them look bigger and sadder. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“He doesn’t look like that,” You said, trying to calm your laughter.

“I assure you, Y/n, that’s exactly what he looks like.” You gave your friend a pointed look. “Okay, maybe not exactly like that, but something similar.”

You only sighed at the blonde and shook your head before looking behind you, spotting Luke and Reggie talking. Their science class was a few doors down from yours and Alex’s shared trigonometry class, so it wasn’t a surprise that they were walking behind you. But what did surprise you was the look that crossed Luke’s face when your eyes met. He did look like a kicked puppy.

You felt your heart clench in regret for pushing him away, but you could only tell yourself that you just had to wait until Friday. Just two more days, and you would either get your best friend back with something more, or lose him altogether. You prayed that it was the former.

* * *

Pacing, you walked around your room as you tried to find the perfect melody for your song. You sat down on your bed, grabbed your guitar and began to strum, playing what sounded best in your head. It sounded even better when you played it, making you smile. There was a knock on your window, causing you to stop and look up.

Luke was standing on the little roof below your window, knocking on it to ask if he could come in. You were shocked, to say the least, since Luke rarely ever came up this way. Putting your guitar back down, you stood and moved to the window, pushing it up and standing aside to let him in.

“Luke? What are you doing here-”

“Why have you been ignoring me?”

“What?” You asked, cursing yourself mentally.

“Y/n, for the past week you haven’t said a word to me! You haven’t sent me a text, called me, asked me for homework - hell, you haven’t even sent me a single Tik Tok! That’s not like you! Obviously you have no problem talking to Alex or Willie, so why are you ignoring me?”

Luke continued to ramble on, confused as to why you abruptly stopped talking to him. As you watched, you felt a smile growing on your lips as you said, “Luke, shut up.”

The boy continued talking, however, taking off his beanie and running a hand through his hair. A little louder, you said, “Luke, stop talking.”

“No! Y/n, you won’t talk to me, you’re always sneaking around with Willie and Alex, what the hell is going-”

You couldn’t help yourself. As Luke talked, you stepped closer to him and reached up to put a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down to press your lips to his. It effectively shut him up, and you got to kiss him, even if it was just once. Butterflies erupted in your stomach as you wrapped your other arm around Luke’s neck, feeling his hands fall to your waist to pull you closer to him.

When you parted for air, you began to explain. “I was ignoring you because I like you, Luke. A lot.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense.”

“I know.” You sighed, glancing down for a moment. “Willie and Alex were helping me plan out how to tell you because I was terrified. I couldn’t lose you, Luke. You’re everything to me. What we have, whether it’s a friendship or not, it’s too important to give up.”

You couldn’t help the infectious smile that fell upon your lips as Luke’s split into a dopey grin as he said, “I really like you, too, Y/n.”

Luke pulled your body back to his as he dipped his head, capturing your lips in another loving kiss. You couldn’t believe that you were here, with your best friend, kissing him in your bedroom. If your mother caught you now, you would be dead meat.

* * *

The next morning, you woke up feeling more content than you’ve felt in a long time. Everything seemed so much brighter, happier. You assumed it was due to the fact that Luke reciprocated your feelings the night before and you were technically now a couple.

You remembered that you had to perform later today, and although you were nervous, you reminded yourself that this was something that wasn’t just for you anymore. Luke stayed for another hour afterward last night and you told him the original plan you and your friends came up with, and how even though things didn’t go as planned, you were still going to perform the song. Luke, naturally, asked what the song was, and you told him it was a surprise. The only hint you gave him was that you wrote it about him.

After getting ready and making sure you looked good for your performance later, you grabbed your guitar, left the house and went to school, getting there earlier than normal. It was odd to see your school so empty, but that was a perk of getting there so early in the morning. You were so bored without your friends that you reorganised parts of your locker that were bothering you and played a game on your phone until Willie showed up.

“Ready for your performance?”

“Yeah, I guess.” You sighed, tucking the device in your pocket. “I mean, I don’t… perform for people. That’s something I do for myself and you guys. And what if Luke rejects me? What if I ruin everything?”

Now you were walking to Willie’s locker with him, playing out your nerves as fear of rejection and not just stage fright, even though you knew you didn’t have to worry about Luke rejecting you.

“You’ll be fine, Y/n. Luke definitely likes you. Ask anyone who knows him, they’ll say the same.”

You nodded, the conversation ended as Willie pulled his books and papers from his locker and slammed it shut.

* * *

The majority of your first two periods were extremely boring, your teachers seemingly droning on and on, and it felt like the classes would never end. Thankfully, the third period was cancelled in favour of the rally, so you were saved from the emotionless, flat tone of your biology teacher trying to explain how traits get passed down through the generations. Sometimes you didn’t like being an AP student.

Now, you stood behind the stage as the principal finished up her speech. Luke’s band went on about 10 minutes ago and now sat in the crowd with the rest of the students, and your performance was the last one of the rally. Dirty Candy had opened, hyping everyone up, and then Julie and The Phantoms performed during the intermission to keep the spirits up, and you were finishing the show, with a sadder song that you hoped was good enough.

It didn’t matter anymore, though, as the principal was walking your way and passing the mic over to you. You let go of your guitar strap - which you had been twisting in your hands nervously - and grabbed it. The tech guy nodded to you, telling you he knew when to come in with the background instruments, and you went onto the stage.

Immediately, your friends started cheering in encouragement, and you couldn’t help but smile. Once you reached the middle of the stage, you put the microphone back in it’s stand and situated your guitar to be ready to play.

Taking a deep breath, you searched the crowd for Luke’s eyes. Once you found them, your heart fluttered and a smile grew on your face and you began to play.

_“Look at the stars_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_And everything you do_  
_Yeah, they were all yellow_

Luke couldn’t take his eyes off you, even if he wanted to. When you started to sing, a warm, yellow spotlight shone down on you, making you look heavenly as it highlighted everything perfect he saw in you. The twinkle in your eyes when you played, the crookedness of your smile, all of it.

_“I came along_  
_I wrote a song for you_  
_And all the things you do_  
_And it was called “Yellow”_

You focused all your attention on Luke, who seemed awestruck at your performance. Your heart fluttered when he smiled at you, keeping your spirits up and pushing you to continue.

_“So, then, I took my turn_  
_What a thing to’ve done_  
_And it was all yellow_

The atmosphere in the room was changing. This was the first time you had ever played in front of anyone that wasn’t a family member or a close friend, and the more you played, the easier it became. You didn’t know if it was because Luke was in the crowd, tearing up along with your friends, or if it was because this was one of the things you were good at. This was your gift, and it wasn’t just for Luke to see. It was something you wanted to share with everyone.

_“Your skin_  
_Oh, yeah, your skin and bones_  
_Turn into something beautiful_  
_And you know_  
_You know I love you so_  
_You know I love you so_

As you got further into the song, you could feel the emotions building up in your chest. Happiness, love, adoration, content. You were full of emotions that were begging to be let out, to be fully realised by everyone in the room. So you began to play a little harder, sing a little louder, be a little more… you.

_“I swam across_  
_I jumped across for you_  
_Oh, what a thing to do_  
_‘Cause you were all yellow_

You knew what Luke was talking about now. Being on stage, sharing your talents with everyone, connecting with them on a level not many people could experience; it was invigorating. You felt the energy boost you, the pride for being able to go through with this pulsing in your veins as you sang, and it was magical.

_“I drew a line_  
_I drew a line for you_  
_Oh, what a thing to do_  
_And it was all yellow_

For the majority of the song, you had remained eye contact with Luke, him being your focal point. But now, you were losing yourself in the music, the energy. You closed your eyes and let the music flow through you, encouraging you to play and sing.

_“And your skin_  
_Oh, yeah, your skin and bones_  
_Turn into something beautiful_  
_And you know_  
_For you, I’d bleed myself dry_  
_For you, I’d bleed myself dry_

Even you could hear the love in your own voice as you sang. All you heard was love and devotion, putting your emotions into the music. It relaxed you, calmed you. It was a way to cope with the endless amounts of love that you seemed to have for your best friend; a love you didn’t even know you had until last week.

_“It’s true_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_Look how they shine for_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_Look how they shine_

As the song came to an end, you opened your eyes again. The whole crowd seemed speechless and dumbfounded, and if you weren’t so into your performance, you would’ve laughed at the looks on their faces. Once more, your eyes found Luke’s as you sang the last verse.

_“Look at the stars_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_And all the things that you do”_

For just a moment, everything was quiet. The silence rang in your ears as you anticipated the reaction from the crowd. And then, everyone was on their feet to applaud you, and you didn’t think you had ever been so surprised. You laughed and waved to your peers, walking off the stage.

As soon as you put your guitar down, resting it against the tech guy’s table (which was now empty, for some reason), thundering footsteps were heard coming from the backstage entrance. Luke was the first through the door, running up to you and pulling you into his arms. Your feet lifted from the ground as he spun you around once before putting you back down. He kept you at arm's length, looking proudly into your eyes. “N/n, that was amazing! When did you write that?”

Sheepishly, you admitted, “After you helped me get over my first ex.”

All Luke could do was smile as he pulled you close again, pressing his lips to yours in a loving kiss. For a moment, you forgot that the rest of your friends weren’t with you as you kissed him back, humming in content before pulling away.

“Yes! See, Willie, I knew our plan would work!” Alex cheered, and you couldn’t help but laugh.

Pursing your lips, you looked over your boyfriend’s shoulder and said, “Actually, Alex, it didn’t.”

You almost laughed at the look on your friend’s face. “Wh- but- you two just kissed! How did it not work?!”

“Well, Alex,” Luke piped up, turning around to face the blonde with a smile and wrapping his left arm around your waist. “See, I went to visit Y/n last night to ask why she was ignoring me, and one thing led to another and…”

“I told him I liked him.”

“And, of course, I told her the same, because who wouldn’t like someone like Y/n?”

“And now we’re here.”

They all looked at each other in shock and confusion, and all you could do was laugh. No one spoke for a few minutes until Flynn said, “I’m really happy for you two, really, because now I don’t have to deal with your oblivious pining, but what the hell?”

“Yeah, seriously, your guys’ relationship went from 0 to 100 so fast I think it gave me whiplash,” Julie commented.

“At least we don’t have to listen to Luke talking about how much he misses Y/n anymore, this past week was terrible.” Reggie shrugged.

“You’re right, Reg. Now we have to listen to the both of them be idiots in love together.” Flynn groaned, causing you and Luke to laugh.

“Mission failed successfully?” Willie shrugged. The group agreed and Willie suggested that we leave to go get lunch.

As you walked down the hallways and out of the school to go to the diner down the road, laughing with your friends and your boyfriend’s arm around you, you couldn’t help but silently thank the stupid app that got you here. Without it, you didn’t know where you would be.


End file.
